


dandelion on the wind

by Luxavian



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Exes, First Fic!, HOW DID I FORGET TO TAG IT WITH ANGST, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love, it hurts so fucking bad, it's about the fucking YEARNING, masumi is here for like 2 seconds bc im a massu oshi, triangle selfies!, tsuzuru carrying kazu on his back lives in my mind absolutely rent free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxavian/pseuds/Luxavian
Summary: The smile that was meant for him was being aimed at some other person. How else was he supposed to feel?
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari, Minagi Tsuzuru & Miyoshi Kazunari
Kudos: 36





	dandelion on the wind

**Author's Note:**

> ever since i found out that kazu and tsuzuru's high school is literally a portmanteau of dandelion and hibiscus they've been in my head rent free  
> this is my first fic on here! just trying a bit of formatting and whatnot out

The reference materials scattered around Tsuzuru were interesting, but none could hold his attention as much as Kazunari’s grin did.

After all this time, he was finally able to see that smile again. The same blindingly bright smile that captivated him, drew him in, made him want to hold on and never let go.

Except this time, it wasn’t aimed at him. 

Why would it be? They’d already broken it off years ago. 

“Sumi! Say ‘triangle!’” Kazunari’s cheerful voice rang throughout the living room. Misumi, lounging lazily on Kazunari’s lap, flashed a bright smile while steepling his hands into a triangle. The classic (and cheesy) couple selfies. No doubt they’d be posted on Instablam later that night. 

Tsuzuru averted his eyes, glancing down at the cup of coffee clenched in his hands. He could physically feel his stomach sink. _Damn it. This sucks. Argh, what am I saying?_ He mentally berated himself for being so enamored. So frustrated. So… jealous? 

Jealousy…

It was a strong emotion. Maybe too strong? But as he snuck glances at Kazunari and Misumi all over each other on the couch…

Perhaps he was jealous. Not that he’d ever admit that to himself.

“Tsuzurun! Wanna come take selfies with us? I bet you’ll totes get so many likes on the ‘blam!” 

Tsuzuru chuckled awkwardly as he raised a hand and shook his head. “I’ll pass, Miyoshi-san. I really should get to work on the next script.” He stood up a bit too hastily for his liking, the dining table chair screeching a protest against the hardwood floor. He gathered the various books and printouts scattered around him before swiftly exiting the dining room.

Halfway down the hall, he remembered the cup of coffee he’d abandoned on the table. He cursed under his breath. He could probably manage to scrape by without it; but then again, the deadline was _way_ too close for him to half-ass a script. _Better not take chances,_ Tsuzuru thought as he swiveled around on his heel. 

“Sorry, forgot my-” Tsuzuru’s voice caught in his throat, and it took nearly all of his willpower to clutch onto his reference materials. Kazunari was straddling Misumi’s lap, arms thrown around his shoulders, facing away from Tsuzuru. It seemed like he didn’t notice Tsuzuru’s intrusion, as he continued to snuggle into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. 

Misumi, on the other hand, _definitely_ noticed the unwelcome guest. He locked eyes with poor Tsuzuru, the corners of his eyes wrinkling as he grinned mischievously. He nuzzled Kazunari’s blond hair with his cheek while squeezing his waist tight, his acting experience doing wonders to accentuate the drama of it all. “Kazuuu! I love you!”

“Eh? Where’s this coming from all of a sudden?” Kazu lifted his head shyly. Even from the doorway, Tsuzuru could see the tips of Kazunari’s ears flushing bright crimson. “B-but I love you too, Sumi!” 

“...I’ll show myself out,” Tsuzuru whispered hoarsely to no one in particular. He snatched his mug off the table, lukewarm liquid sloshing out onto his hand. He took a heavy swig of coffee as he slipped out of the kitchen. Bitter. He hated it. He kept his head down until he reached the familiar comfort of Room 102. 

As he swung the door open, Masumi greeted him with a nod. Tsuzuru felt a little closer to him: like he understood why he was so moody all the time. He couldn't even imagine being in his situation if something as minor as _that_ hurt so bad. Setting the papers and mug down on his desk and slumping into his chair, he cracked his knuckles and got to work. 

A story about unrequited love; fleeting like a dandelion on the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! <3  
> [check out my twitter!](https://twitter.com/kiteretsupoemaa)


End file.
